Ash's Incineroar (Cdswalkthrough)
|enva1=Lisa Ortiz |java1=Chinami Nishimura |enva2=Lisa Ortiz |java2=Chinami Nishimura |enva3=N/A |java3=Toru Sakurai }} Ash's Incineroar (Japanese: サトシのガオガエン Satoshi's Gaogaen) is the third Pokémon that Ash caught in the Alola region, and his fiftieth overall. Personality Before being caught by Ash, Litten was a stubborn Pokémon that tended to keep its emotions and motives hidden. Its closest friend was an old Stoutland that once helped it when it had lost consciousness. Litten was seen training itself with Stoutland's guidance, and protected and cared for Stoutland in its ailing state. Litten had a very close relationship with Stoutland, and deeply cared for it, as evidenced by Litten's dreams about it. Litten had difficulty getting close to humans, but seemed to get along well with Anela. When Litten was wild, it would often visit her when it needed food. Its first encounter with Ash did not go over so well. When he accidentally stepped on Litten's tail while running along the beach, it responded by burning his face with Ember. Encounters with Litten after that were unpleasant for Ash as well, as Litten had a tendency to attack him or steal his food, showing off cunning and slick characteristics to its enigmatic personality. When Stoutland thought it would be a good idea for Litten to join Ash, Litten wasn't keen on the idea. When Stoutland collapsed due to ill health, Litten's demeanor toward Ash began to change, and it was desperate for him to help it. After Litten accepted Stoutland's absence, it began trying to offer its food to Ash like it had done with Stoutland. Despite their growing relationship and mutual trust, Litten still shows a tendency to burn Ash in the face even after befriending him; though now, it seems to be done mostly as a sign of affection toward him, much like Charizard before it. Since its capture, it has reflected its solicitous nature over Stoutland on its new teammates. This was showcased in A Shivering Shovel Search!, when it protected Rockruff from being eaten by an angry Palossand and has even shown to be fine with Rockruff sleeping next to itself, despite putting the fact that it did not want to play with it earlier. This shows Litten is willing to open up to its new family despite its innately frisky nature. Litten is cold and apathetic towards strangers, as shown in Alolan Open House! when it was introduced to its Trainer's mother, but can't resist being stroked gently under its chin. Since its capture, Litten has grown close to its Trainer and helps fellow Pokémon. This was best shown in The Ol' Raise and Switch!, where it helped Snowy warm up towards Ash and even offered Snowy a Sitrus Berry. Despite growing to care for others more, it is still shown to become a bit aggressive, as shown in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!, where it got angry towards a nearby baseball and in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, where it got annoyed at Ash's Lycanroc. In Night of a Thousand Poses! and Mission: Total Recall!, Litten is shown to spar with Lycanroc on occasion, even when it is separated from its Trainer. Its rivalry with Lycanroc was again shown Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!, where it fought with it over who could eat their food the quickest. Despite its rivalry with the Masked Royal's Incineroar, Incineroar still cares for it as it moved to help out Incineroar from the Revengers' Pokémon after they unfairly ganged up on it. This was shown in Turning the Other Mask!, where it became distressed when it couldn't see Incineroar after the Masked Royal called it back into its Poké Ball. Litten also has a strong sense of smell. In Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, after sniffing the Masked Royal's scent, it immediately recognized him as Professor Kukui. History As a Litten As a Torracat As a Incineroar Known Moves Z-Moves Gallery Navigation